Discussion entre amies
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Juste un moment comme les autres entre nos deux amies. Une Jane grognon, et une Maura sortant sa science à profusion.


Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de one-shot R&I sur fanfiction, et comme ce soir/demain il y aura la nouvelle saison, il fallait bien fêter cela, c'est un one-shot que j'ai écrit le 14 Décembre 2013 et je l'ai retravaillé. Plus de R&I ? N'hésitez pas à voir mes deux nouveaux montages vidéo de la série (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

« Plus jamais je n'irais faire les magasins avec toi ! Tu es pire que ma mère lorsque je faisais les soldes avec elle lorsque j'étais plus jeune ! Et c'était à l'époque une véritable torture, que j'en faisais des cauchemars la veille pour ne pas y aller, je trouvais même des maladies imaginaires pour éviter cette torture, mais bien entendu...cela ne fonctionnait jamais. En plus, Ma voulait que je porte des robes à froufrous roses et à rubans ainsi que socquettes blanches, elle prenait même des photos compromettantes que je n'ai pas pu tout trouver et supprimer ! Et dans des soirées de famille, elle pavane ses horreurs ! Mais **toi,** c'est insoutenable ! Je suis prête à tout pour toi mais pas ça ! Je me répète, mais : plus jamais ! » Grogna l'italienne qui rentra dans la maison de sa meilleure amie en retirant ses chaussures, les balançant loin sur le sol. Elle posa les nombreux sacs de course sur le sol, les faisant tomber. Puis elle s'écroula comme une masse sur le canapé de Maura.

Isles fut choquée du comportement nonchalant de Jane en entrant à son domicile, elle chercha immédiatement les chaussures pour les ranger correctement dans un coin de l'entrée. Puis posa les sacs correctement dans le salon.

« Pourtant c'est toi qui voulais faire les magasins, je t'ai simplement accompagné. » Rétorqua simplement la châtain qui se dirigea maintenant vers la cuisine, plus précisément vers le réfrigérateur. Elle chercha du vin ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière achetée spécialement pour son amie. Elle servit les rafraîchissements dans des verres.

« Non mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu t'es incrustée alors que j'ai refusé plus d'une dizaine de fois, » Pesta la brunette en s'étirant, elle se mit à remercier la légiste pour sa bouteille.

« Mais au final tu as accepté. »

« Car tu me harcelais, »

« Mais je n'ai pas eu de paroles blessantes, gestes déplacés envers toi à ce que je sache ? » Questionna en fronçant des sourcils la légiste, qui tenta de se remémorer ce moment.

« Tu m'as touché la hanche. »

« Et toi tu m'as fessé. » Rétorqua nonchalante la femme d'un milieu aisé.

« Que ? NON ! JAMAIS !» Rétorqua incrédule Rizzoli qui déversa une partie de sa boisson malté sur son t-shirt, elle grommela par sa maladresse.

« Le mot fesser est une dérivation du latin Fascia, ce qui signifiait étymologiquement ''battre avec une verge'' »

« Verge comme...hum..."

"Oui pénis."

"Super pour le cours de latin. Je peux dire que tu n'es pas vierge depuis bien longtemps, oh je veux dire que tu en as vu des verges. Ce qui revient à ma première constatation. » A cette remarque, la brunette se prit un coup à son pied. La brunette observa incrédule sa comparse qui faisait mine de rien savoir par cette usage de force.

« Quoi ! C'est vrai ! »

« Mais tu as utilisé de l'ironie. » Insista l'acheteuse compulsive.

« Je le fais toujours ! »

«...tu as raison. Comme je le disais, c'est bien plus tard par analogie qu'on se rapporta aux fesser. Aussi 'fesser' c'est frapper les fesses avec la main ou divers instruments. » Continua tranquillement Isles sous le grognement de son interlocutrice.

« Je ne t'ai pas fessé et certainement pas avec un instrument, même en ce moment si j'ai envie de te donner un coup de pied aux ''fesses''. »

« Si une fois…enfin sans oublier les autres fois. Donc cela fait plusieurs fois.»

« Arrête de noyer le poisson ! »

« C'est tout bonnement impossible. Un poisson vit dans l'eau et ne peut se noyer sauf si je le sors de la surface de l'eau mais ce n'est pas une noyade. »

« Maura ! » Aboya Rizzoli lasse.

« Oh pour le harcèlement, lors d'un procès tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi. Et donc aucune chance de gagner. » Rétorqua aussitôt la légiste.

« C'est possible. Je ne pense même pas avoir les moyens de payer un bon avocat contre toi. Aussi je voulais seulement acheter des chaussettes les plus banales, bon marché, ça devait durer au minimum dix malheureuses petites minutes ! Dix minutes pour y aller et repartir !» La brunette observa l'heure et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent progressivement. « Et cela a duré plus de huit heures ! J'ai les pieds en compote, j'ai même des ampoules sur mes ampoules… »

« Jaaaane...il est impossible d'avoir des ampoules sur des ampoules ou même que tes pieds soient en compote par le simple fait de marcher quelques heures. Les ampoules apparaissent généralement à la suite d'un frottement répété. C'est une brûlure mécanique. Mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à les soigner. Si tu as du liquide sous tes pieds, j'ai des aiguilles pour le faire sortir au cas où que cela soit abondant, je prendrais des mouchoirs, ainsi que du désinfectant et pansement à l'étage. » La brunette qui buvait en cet instant une bière la reposa aussitôt sur le côté ne pouvant plus rien avaler tant que l'image qu'elle avait actuellement en tête la dégoûta de sa boisson favorite. Et elle vit sa meilleure amie se mettre accroupie devant elle pour retirer ses chaussettes.

« C'est une façon de parler Maur… je n'ai rien du tout. Alors pas touche !» Mentit la détective qui se mit à grimacer.

« Aussi j'aurais certainement des courbatures…alors sois gentille et laisse-moi mourir en paix sur mon lit ou plutôt le tien car je ne peux plus me déplacer. En plus cette vielle hargneuse qui m'a arraché des mains ce sac à main que tu voulais pour ta mère, enfin tes mères. Qui auraient cru que les bourgeoises soient aussi 'violentes'...»

« Et tu as réussi à le prendre pour moi mon héro. » Souffla Isles en embrassant tendrement la joue de la boudeuse.

« Bravo ! Tu as utilisé du sarcasme. »

« C'est vrai ? » Questionna enthousiaste la maniaque des statistiques avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais. » Grommela la détective en roulant ostensiblement des yeux ; ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard d'Isles.

« Non, c'est toi qui te montres sarcastique. »

« Nooooon…c'est physiquement impossible de montrer du sarcasme. » Rétorqua fièrement Jane qui se prit un coussin en plein visage.

« Tu es impossible ! »

« Oh ! Doucement. Je sais mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

« Non. »

« Rougeur Maura… »

« ... »


End file.
